Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 086
"Awakening of Evil, Part 1", known as "Jonochi vs. Trap Deck!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on December 11, 2001, and in the United States on September 20, 2003. Summary Joey is randomly selected to duel against Odion (whom everybody still believes is Marik) in the Battle City finals. Joey is extremely determined and eager to win the duel to get back at Marik for recently brainwashing him with his Millennium Rod and turning him against his best friend, Yugi, and to fulfil his promise he made to Yugi when he gave him his Red Eyes Black Dragon; that he would help him defeat Marik. Before the duel, Odion shows off his fake Millennium Rod in order to keep up his disguise so that everyone is still convinced that he is Marik. Joey realises that the item in Odion's hand must be what Marik used to brain wash him. Serenity is worried about her brother, but at the same time very excited to see him duel for the very first time in person. Duke too is worried about Joey and questions Yugi if Joey took back his Red Eyes Black Dragon for the duel. Yugi shakes his head. However, while Joey does not have his Red Eyes in his deck, he does have other rare powerful cards to use against Odion such as Jinzo, Insect Queen and The Legendary Fisherman all of which he won from his Battle City opponents; Espa Roba, Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami. Like everyone else, Kaiba is convinced that Odion is Marik, and is determined to see Odion play The Winged Dragon Of Ra against Joey, in order for him to identify it's strengths and weaknesses to work out a strategy to defeat it so he can add it to his deck. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Odion, Part 1 Turn 1: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Odion Odion draws. He then activates "Temple of the Kings". Now Odion can activate Trap Cards the same turn they are set and Joey will only be allowed to activate two Magic/Trap Cards per turn. Odion then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Joey Joey's hand contains "Giant Trunade", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Scapegoat", "Graverobber", and "Hayabusa Knight". Joey draws "Tiny Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Odion Odion draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Magic/Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands, but Odion activates his face-down "Judgment of Anubis" to negate the effect of "Giant Trunade" and destroy it. After that happens, the second effect of "Judgment of Anubis" activates, destroying every monster Joey controls and inflicting damage to Joey equal to half the total ATK of his destroyed monsters (Joey 4000 → 1900). Turn 6: Odion Odion draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then Sets a card. Turn 8: Odion Odion draws. He then passes. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 10: Odion Odion draws. He then passes. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws "Rocket Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks directly, but Odion activates his face-down "Eye of Ujat" to redirect the attack to "Alligator's Sword". However Joey activates "Fairy Box" which hides "Alligator's Sword within a whack-a-mole box before the attack strikes. The attack made by "Rocket Warrior" strikes, but it misses. Odion then activates his three face-down "Embodiments of Apophis" to Special Summon the three Trap Cards as monsters (1600/1800 for each) in Attack Position. Duel continues next episode. Changes to the English version * In the US version, "Giant Trunade" is shown traveling across the screen in front of Odion's face as he explains what happened. * Right after Mai's close-up, a shot of Odion looking fierce in the US version replaces a shot of Yugi, Mai and Tea's backs. Note that the shot of Odion is reversed—his tattoo's on the wrong side of his face. * A shot of Joey getting all wound up is cut from the US version. * A shot of the gang reacting to Jounouchi's boasts is cut from the US version. * The words "To Be Continued" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors *After "Judgment of Anubis" is played when the camera zooms out, Yugi's head looks smaller. *After "Judgment of Anubis" destroys Joey's monsters, when the camera cuts back to Odion, his tattoo is on the opposite side of his face. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes * In the Dub, Odion is polite even though he's posing as Marik. He always refers to Joey as Mr. Wheeler.